Stuck On You
by drinkingfiction
Summary: It's okay to be in love with your best friend right? Troy seems okay with it, but Sharpay isn't so sure. Will their true feelings come out or will they live their lives with a secret? one shot Troypay


A Troypay oneshot 'cause I can. lol It's in Troy's POV 'cause I can. lol Okay enough of that. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN DISNEY'S DCOM(DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE) HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! YAH! I'M IN A BAD MOOD SO BACK OFF! I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS FLUFFY THING 'CAUSE I WANT TO GET INTO A BETTER MOOD. SO YAH. LOL JK I'M IN A GOOD MOOD. DON'T WORRY. DON'T BE SCARED. LOL**

Me and You. You and I. Everybody knows I've fallen for you, except…well….you. I wish I could tell you. It would just be too awkward. We're best friends. Am I supposed to fall for my best friend? It doesn't seem normal. It just, something new to me! I'm not sure yet but I think you like me too. I mean, we went out on one date in 8th grade but we decided to just be friends. Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi have been pushing up to get together since the day they found out. Which was in 10th grade. It's one year later since the day I looked at you and knew I loved you.

Flashback 

"_TROOOY!" you yell to get my attention through Chad's entertainment room. I'm talking to all the basketball jocks and you had just arrived to this little gathering. _

_I look up to find the most beautiful creature to step on this earth. Cheesy, believe me, I know. But it's true. Something took over me as you gave me a hug. It was light and lasted shorter then two seconds. If I had it my way, I'd never let you go. _

_You pull apart and still have your hand on my forearm. You examine my outfit and smile. "Well, you don't look so shabby, Bolton." You tease. "I love that shirt on you, you should wear it more often. Whoever bought it for you sure has good taste!" you say referring to the blue striped shirt you gave me for my birthday. You giggle which makes me fall even harder. _

"_Tha-tha-thanks." I stutter. You look at me suspiciously and ask, "Why did you just stutter. I knew I looked good, but not enough to make the basketball superstar to do a double take on me." You laugh while kissing me on the cheek probably thinking I'm the 'bestest best friend, any girl can have' like you always say to me. _

_Flashback Over_

As you strut your way over to the table full of drama kids, I do a double take once again. Only, we're in the lunch room this time. I stay in a trance watching your every move.

"Troy. Troy!" Chad says as he slams a basketball into my chest. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Your doing it again, it's quite sickening, you've fallen. Ask. Her!" Ryan adds into the conversation.

"Ask who what?" I hear you behind me. You skip over to the table and see there are no seats left. You choose the awesome alternative. Too it on my lap like you've done so many times before.

"Troy has a crush on girl and he won't ask her out." Ryan says looking straight into my eyes. I glare at him, at least he didn't tell who.

"Ohhh, who's the lucky girl?" you ask with a jealous glint in your eye. I can tell, YES! You like me too!

"Since you asked, her name is-" I run over towards Ryan which causes you to fall on the seat where I was seating. When I get towards Ryan in time to where he can't say your name, I shut his mouth with my hand and you have a look of confusion.

"Uh, Why did you do that? I want to know! And Ow…" you say looking at your brother and me.

I whisper in Ryan's ear, "I'll tell her sometime. I would at least not like it to be from you!" his face drops from excitement to un-excitement(is that even a word?) and nod your head going back to your slice of pizza.

"Okay, fine. Don't tell me. I'll see you later. Tootles!" Sharpay says while blowing a kiss at the whole table.

"Yah, tootles." Jason says half making fun of you half being serious.

"Hey! I think it's cute!" I reason.

"Of course you do, she's your future wife after all." Zeke says taking his mouth away from his Crème Brulee.

"Shut up. Is not!" I yell childishly like I did when I was 10.

The bell rings which signals us to go back to class. Just you wait Sharpay Evans, I'm after you and only you.

--------------------------------------------TROYPAYTROYPAY-------------------------------------------------

I sit at the television as it's blank thinking of a way to tell you how I feel. Just then the doorbell rings. I'm home alone. It better not be Gabriella, that clingy freak. She's nice but it's like she wants me and Sharpay together one minute and the next minute she's after me! Crazy! I know!

I open the door to see none other then my utterly beautiful best friend. You walk in obviously frustrated.

"What's wrong?" I ask while closing the door.

"Ryan, Chad, Gabriella, Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, and Taylor say….." you tell me while standing in front of me looking at me almost tear stricken.

"They say what?" I ask you. Obviously worry in my tone.

"They say you love me." You say now in tears. "Is it true?" you finish.

I'm dumbfounded. How could they? What do I tell you? Should I deny? Should I first go kill my friends? All of these thoughts fill my head as you cry into your hands.

"Yes…no….yes!" I reply. You look at me and I hear 'I got to go.' As you walk out of my house. I slide down the door frustrated at how you took it. I ran a hand through my hair and turn on the radio to make me feel better. He heard the lyrics to 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico blare through the radio.

**_I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind_**

_**Bridge:  
I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean**_

_**You kept me hanging from a string  
Why you make me cry?  
I tried to give you everything  
But you just gave me lies**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Bridge 2:  
Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you**_

_**Chorus:  
I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you last time x2  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you**_

_**Now love's a broken record that's  
Been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we got to play these games we play?**_

_**Bridge**_

_**Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Bridge 2**_

_**Chorus**_

**NO POV FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF LINES**

He couldn't help to think that Sharpay felt that way about him but didn't want to admit it but knew he was kidding himself.

What he didn't know is that Sharpay had turned on the radio in the car and felt like she could relate to the song a lot.

------------------------------------------------TROPAYTROYPAY---------------------------------------------------

TROY'S POV 

My heart had been broken by my best friend and it hurt, a lot. I understand that we are just best friends nothing more. It's okay, for now. Friends tried to talk, cheerleaders flirted, teachers were teachers and I ignored them all. What was there to do. I sure wasn't going to tell anyone. I didn't lay my eyes on Sharpay once nor talk to her so I'm sure our friends knew something was going on.

Lunch that day was the usual except no blonde girl sat on my lap the last 10 minutes. I decided to try to look at her for at least a second so she knew I wasn't mad at her. It didn't work, because she wasn't in the lunch room. Where is she? My friends kept trying to talk to me but I ignored them once again.

Some cheerleader a couple of tables away decided to play that stupid radio. I'm calling it stupid because it started to play some stupid love song about falling in love with your best friend. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

'Stuck' then was heard and you appeared from the doors singing along to it with your eyes landing on me. I cracked a smile at how beautiful you looked at how pretty your voice was. So you really do like me? When the song was over I slowly stood up and walked towards you. You smiled that 10 watt smile. I picked you up and twirled you around. I set you down and we walked out of the doors to my hideout and I was about to ask you if you liked me when the bell rang.

"Come over to my house tonight whenever you want. Okay?" I ask you while hugging you.

"Be expecting me." You giggle.

That night I waited for you until 6, which is when you showed up. I was home alone, yet again. Perfect! Not kidding this time.

I let you in and I sit on the couch gesturing for you to come sit on the couch with me. Instead you sit on my lap.

I smile and ask, "Do you like me?" I wanted to make sure.

You nod your head and my head drops. "I love you." You whisper.

My head immediately pops up which makes our lips meet. We didn't come apart. No need to. We both loved each other and that's all that mattered. Once we parted gasping for air, I whispered in your ear. "I love you too, Sharpay."

I finally got you. Told you I was after you and only you.

The rest of the night was full of stolen kisses and talking. I love her. The best part is that she loves me back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? I heard that song today and instantly fell in love with it so decided to make this Troypay one shot. Please, read and review!

**Tootles!**


End file.
